


The Hidden Blanket

by christyimnotred



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: First Time, Frottage, Granada Holmes canon, Knitting, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christyimnotred/pseuds/christyimnotred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of one time I managed to surprise Holmes.  As one might imagine, he is not an easy man to surprise so I take absolute delight in those times I can manage it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hidden Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to those who gave me helpful comments: tiger_in_the_flightdeck, abacura, beltainefaerie, sweetcupncakes. And my son who came up with the title.

This is the story of one time I managed to surprise Holmes. As one might imagine, he is not an easy man to surprise so I take absolute delight in those times I can manage it. The events that are recorded here took place shortly after Holmes returned to me. I had moved back into Baker Street, but we were still in the process of rediscovering each other and what our relationship would be.

Our tale began one morning much like any other. I was up early, having gotten an uncharacteristically restful sleep the night before. Holmes was still sleeping, he had been up most of the night working on something or another as he is wont to do. I was sitting in my chair keeping myself busy when Holmes finally emerged from his room. When I heard his door open, I put away what I was working on in a small black bag. I was as subtle and non-suspicious as I could manage, but of course he noticed. Was there anything that man didn't notice?

He looked at the bag sitting at my feet then studied my face. I tried to keep my face as blank as I could. I have at times managed to hide my thoughts from him. This may have been one of those times, as he raised an eyebrow then headed over to the teapot that Mrs. Hudson had brought up earlier that morning. I knew he was just letting go for now, but that he hadn't let his curiosity about what was in the bag go. I should have been more careful. Now I was going to have to go to extremes to keep my surprise a surprise.

 

A couple of days later I returned from the surgery and knew instantly that Holmes had done something, which he knew would upset me. He complained all the time about how I did not observe, but I knew my Holmes. I had observed and cataloged every mood that passed over that man. In the early days, it was necessary for my sanity, but by now was a habit that required no effort on my part. As I hung up my hat and coat, I sighed, "Holmes, what have you done this time?"

He quirked an eyebrow and his lips twitched into that half smile that meant I had done something passingly clever and he should acknowledge it. He did not, however, answer me, but went back to whatever had his attention before I walked in the door. I sighed even louder as I made my way to my bedroom to change. He had searched my room. Again. It has been many years since I had come home to find my room in disarray, but it was by no means the first time he had done this.

"Holmes!" I bellowed. He knew how I hated having my privacy violated. "We had an agreement."

"Which I never actually agreed to, Dear Boy. As you would know if you had paid attention to my wording during that conversation."

That conversation had been years ago, before he had left and returned to me. I couldn't remember his exact wording but I'm sure he had somehow led me to believe he was agreeing when in fact he had said no such thing. I, of course, knew what he had been looking for and had known it was only a matter of time before he searched my room. His curiosity was never forgotten until it was satisfied. I should have been furious at him but he has always had a way of making me forget my anger.

"For that, old man, I shall never reveal my secret," I taunted. Holmes looked up quickly in alarm, then snorted, clearly seeing that I wasn't serious in my threat.

 

A few weeks after the snooping incident, I was ready to reveal my surprise to Holmes. When I arrived home from the surgery, he was deep in thought. This was actually what I was hoping for, so I pleasantly surprised. I removed the blanket, which I had spent the last 3 weeks knitting for him, from my bag and draped it around his shoulders. I had learned to knit during my convalescence. It was believed it would keep recovering soldier's mind off their problems while providing much needed blankets and hats to our boys that were still fighting. I hadn't done any knitting since I met Holmes, but still retained the knowledge. I gave his arm a light squeeze once the blanket was settled trying to get his attention but he was too deep in thought and didn't realize I was there. I settled into my chair across from him to read the paper until he returned to me.

Approximately a quarter hour later I heard him stir. I settled the paper on my lap and looked at Holmes. He had the slightly dazed look he usually has when he emerges from deep thought. I knew not to speak first, but to wait for him to return to himself fully. He blinked a few times and then noticed the weight on his shoulders. He looked at me quizzically while he pulled the blanket around to his lap. He held it up and studied it with his legendary focus for a few moments. Numerous emotions passed over his face too quickly for me to register any of them before settling on bewilderment.

"You?" he asked his voice sounding overwhelmed.

I rolled my eyes and sighed as he is prone to do when he thinks something is so obvious any fool should know it and I'm the slowest person he's ever met. I know it is petty of me, but I love those rare occurrences when I can turn one of his expressions around on him. He glowered at me.

Quickly, before he could enter a full on sulk I replied, "You are often cold, so I thought if there was a way I could keep you warm I should do it." I felt a flush pass over my face as I realized my words were not appropriate for one flatmate to say to another. I lowered my eyes to the floor, hoping he would not notice. But this was Holmes and I knew there was no way he wouldn't notice my embarrassment, I only hoped he didn't know how to interpret it. My words were met with a silence that stretched so long I raised my eyes to see what was going on. Holmes was staring at me with that same look of bewilderment I had seen earlier. I searched his face as he was searching mine and when our eyes met we both froze. I was caught in his gaze. I felt the flush overtake my face again and my heart began to beat faster even though I was not exerting myself. There wasn't a sound in the flat beyond my breathing. How long we held each other's eyes I could not say. Finally, Holmes flashed a quick smile and blinked, releasing me from his hold. I took a deep breath to settled my heart and returned my attention to the paper that lay forgotten in my lap.

After a few minutes Holmes said, "I thank you." in his most formal tone.

I nodded my head in acknowledgment and the night went back to normal.

 

The blanket did not leave his shoulders for the next week. Even when he was on a case the blanket was his constant companion.

 

About a week later, I returned from the surgery to find all the lights in the flat out and a fire burning in the fireplace, even though it was a pleasant night out. As I walked further into the flat, I noticed the blanket on the floor in front of the fireplace with Holmes lounging on it. He was wearing his burgundy dressing gown and leaning back on his elbows. He turned to face me and gave me one of his rare true smiles while patting the spot next to him on the blanket. I froze for a moment, then slowly walked to his side. My face must have shown my confusion because he lifted his hand to me. I looked at his hand, but could not comprehend what he wanted from me. He took my hand, pulled me down to the blanket, and pushed on my shoulders until I was lying flat on my back. He then propped himself up on one arm so he was looming half over me.

"Watson," he sighed and my heart skipped a beat. "You've always taken such good care of me. I've never deserved it. And how do I repay you? By pretending to be dead and leaving you for three years. Yet, you took me back and continue to take care of me." His eyes dropped to the blanket beneath us then returned to my face. "I can't imagine what I have done to earn the loyalty of a man such as yourself, but I will endeavor from here on out to be worthy of it."

I had no idea what to say, my mind had truly gone blank. While he was speaking his free hand moved slowly up my arm, across my shoulder, before settling on my neck. His thumb caressed my neck and I shivered from the sensation. He leaned further over me and slowly lowered his face to mine. When he was just a couple of inches away, he stopped and looked at me with a question on his face. Asking my permission. I sighed and closed my eyes in answer. I felt a feather light touch of lips to first one eyelid, then the other. The lips moved to the tip of my nose and each cheekbone before settling on my lips. The kiss was slow, a bit timid, and full of love. I had no idea Holmes felt this way about me until that moment. I kissed him back putting all my adoration for the man into it.

Our lips moved gently against each other, in no rush to move things along, just taking the time to feel. His tongue swiped along the crease of my lips and I granted him entry. Our tongues tangled languidly before exploring each other's mouths. Learning the taste of each other, seeing what made the other gasp or shudder. Heat was pooling in my groin and I knew this lazy exploration wouldn't last much longer. I surged up, pushing Holmes to his back and settling on top of him. While he was in charge of most of our life together, this was an area where I wanted the control. I wasn't sure if he would be willing to cede this to me, but as I settled over him, his eyes darkened and he groaned. It seems there are some areas of his life where Holmes is happy to let someone else lead.

At this point the mood abruptly changed, soft adoration gave way to hard passion. My lips returned to his in a bruising kiss, my tongue plundering his mouth over and over. I needed to touch all of him immediately. I pulled my body away from his without breaking the kiss to get my hands between us in order to untie his dressing gown. I pushed the sides of the gown aside and my hands met bare flesh. I gasped and pulled away to look down at him. I was greeted by the sight of uninterrupted, alabaster skin. He was wearing nothing under his dressing gown. I'm embarrassed to admit that I growled. In answer, Holmes' body stiffened and he cried my name, "Watson!". Yes, he liked having someone else in control in this area.

I slowly ran my hands up and down his chest getting to know the feel of him. My lips followed, needing to taste every inch of him. I settled on one of his nipples, flicking it with my tongue before giving it a hard suck. My fingers teased the other nipple and he writhed under me. I settled my hips over his and nearly came undone feeling his hardness pressed against me through my trousers. He buried his hands in my hair and chanted my name softly. Our hips rocked together slowly and I had to feel my skin against his. I wanted to take this slowly, I had wanted him for so long. I mourned his death, and spent three years thinking I would never see him again. I wanted to etch my love into every inch of his skin. But my need to lay claim to the man laid out below me overcame my patience.

I underdressed as quickly as I could and settled back down on him. The heat of his skin against mine was the most amazing sensation I had ever felt. Our cocks slid together lightly and I groaned. "Holmes, you feel incredible," I whispered against his ear. "The things I want to do to you, what I want to make you feel." His breath hitched and he nearly sobbed as I took us both in hand.

My mouth found his again as we started to move. I set a leisurely pace at first, moving my hand up and down our lengths as I rolled my hips in time. Every few strokes I would pass my hand over the heads of our cocks, spreading the fluid that gathered there. Our pace increased. Soon Holmes planted his feet on the floor behind me and lifted his hips to increase the friction between us. The feel of his silky hardness next to mine was so exquisite it was almost painful. His breath was coming in short gasps. I knew he was getting close. I needed him to finish before I did. Needed to watch as he came undone. I bite him on the collarbone and then laved the area with my tongue while sucking hard.

"Watson. I can't... please... I need. _Please_." His head thrashed back and forth on the blanket and this time he did sob.

"Holmes. Let go for me." I ordered. His body went rigid below me. He shouted my name and I felt a warmth spread across my hand. Seeing him lose control, knowing it was because of me, quickly had me on the edge. I felt the tightness building, a few more strokes of my hand and I was chanting his name, "Holmes, Holmes, Holmes" as I found my release. I covered his face with light kisses while we both came down from our high.

I rolled onto my back, pulling him over to rest his head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around him and pressed a hard kiss to his temple. He snuggled into my side and purred. I ran my hand up and down his back gently for many minutes until I felt him start to shiver. I then pulled the part of the blanket we weren't lying on over top of us. A warmth settled over us.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a gif my son made of Watson putting the blanket around Holmes' shoulder: 
> 
> http://christyimnotred.tumblr.com/post/74692857512/the-best-scene-ever-they-are-such-husbands-i


End file.
